


bleeding boy

by Servetolive



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood, Cleno, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Menstruation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Period Sex, Silly, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Reno looks after Cloud during that time of month. Written for Pride 2020.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	bleeding boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working Heaven or Hell 9, buuuuuut my period happened and I spent all day in the fetal position, praying for death. I wrote this cute thing to comfort myself. Hope it comforts some bleeding folks out there too during this difficult time. Happy Pride Month.

Usually when Reno arrived home, the house was clean: counter tops wiped down, dishes put away, and everything in the rightful place that Cloud had designated for it when he moved in. So when he saw the bottle of aspirin spilled over on the table, drawers left open, and empty, torn packages of tea _not_ in the trash, the first thing that came to mind was that they had been robbed.

“Cloud?”

No answer. Reno instinctively reached into his pocket and flipped out his blade.

He moved through the house quietly, rolling his feet from heel to toe, knife at the ready. TV was off, nothing in the living room. No movement coming from the bed, either. From where he stood, the Buster Sword leaned up against the wall in its rightful place.

“Cloud,” he called out again. “Answer me.”

He heard a pathetic groan, and something that sounded like the word “bleeding.”

Reno dashed into his room, ready to cut someone, or ready to find Cloud on the ground, a whole mess. 

“Cloud--! The hell?”

The room was empty. The mess of blankets and sheets on the bed looked like they were in the same position he’d left them in that morning.

Except that they were whimpering.

“Re... no...” the blankets said.

He pulled the blankets back. Cloud was curled into a ball, holding his abdomen, eyes squeezed shut, breathing through his mouth. 

“I’m dying,” he repeated, opening his eyes into slits and peering out through them at his friend. He was pale, and wasn’t moving any part of his body. He did kind of _look_ dead.

He was unusually clothed for a warm day: a pair of old capri tights, softened by too many washes. He saw the outline of panties and--

“Goddamnit, Cloud,” Reno fussed, releasing the blade to his knife and setting it onto their bedside table. “You fuckin’ scared me. I thought someone was in here.”

“No... no one’s in here,” Cloud croaked, his voice a higher octave than usual. He was entering his delirious stage. “ _I’m_ not even in here...”

“Quit bein’ so fuckin’ dramatic, man,” Reno groaned, unzipping his jacket and hanging it up. “You’re just on your period. Sheesh.”

It was like this every month: two weeks of complete normalcy, followed by one week of a ridiculous amount of filthy, raw sex that neither of them could get enough of, doing it sometimes up to five times in a day. Then a few days of sour bickering over nothing, _and_ rough sex. 

Then this. They had been particularly bad lately for no apparent reason. Reno urged Cloud to go to the doctor, but Cloud’s past experiences made that conversation a fight in and of itself. It was something that would need to be addressed though: if someone _had_ broken in, Cloud would have been in no position to defend himself, and more than one day in that condition was one day too many.

Not to mention, Reno had to go elsewhere to get his dick wet until Cloud felt better, and that was annoying.

“Guess we’re ordering out tonight, huh?” Reno said, looking in the fridge at all the ingredients that needed someone other than himself to put together for a meal. Usually Cloud did that, but he had just coaxed the man to at least leave the bedroom for the couch. He looked through the living room at him, curled up in a blanket, his head drooping back, mouth open, as if catching raindrops.

He still looked dead, but in a different position.

“Wings?” Reno called out.

“No,” Cloud whined. 

He really was a completely different person when vulnerable like this, and Reno was never sure whether to be annoyed with him or to feel sorry for him. His own mother and sisters hadn’t experienced theirs like this. He settled on the latter: he was, after all, Cloud. He couldn’t be faking his pain.

“Wutai--” 

“No.” Reno went back out to have a look at him. There were certainly tears in his eyes.

“Pizza?” He tried again.

“You’re going to make me puke, Reno.”

Reno frowned and stood over him. “Then whaddaya wanna eat?”

“...No...”

He went into his pantry. Anything that didn’t come out of a box was like building an airship from a schematic to him.

He picked up his phone, but hesitated over the word “mom.”

Cloud better eat every drop of whatever the fuck he was about to make.

He dialed the number.

“What, boy?”

“Damn,” Reno snapped. “Uh, hi ma, it’s been a few months, how are you? Can I ask you a fucking question?”

“Hurry it up, Reno! I’m in the middle of something, I gotta--”

She was in the middle of a show. Reno made it quick. “The shit you used to make you and the girls when y’all were bleeding. Text me the recipe. Bye!”

“That’s more like i--” Beep.

Thirty minutes later, Cloud had not moved an inch from the couch. Reno brought him a bowl of the broth his mother had instructed him to make out of garlic, a dried anchovy, potatoes, powdered bone broth. There was some magical thing she did with it that Reno neither knew or cared about, so he just gave it a whirl with a metal whisk while charging it with his own natural energy.

Cloud picked his head up and took the bowl from him. He smelled it.

“What is it?”

“A bowl of piss.” Reno flopped down next to him, and picked up the controller for his game. 

Cloud turned to him weakly, and gave him a nasty look. “I was going to say that it smells good.”

“Yeah? Well try it.”

Cloud didn’t just try it, he devoured the whole bowl before he said something else. For the last drops, he tipped the bowl up and drank from the rim.

“Fantastic bowl of piss, Reno,” Cloud as he placed the empty bowl down on the coffee table. The warmth it created in his belly alleviated some of the worst pain that was immobilizing him, and he was able to actually move his limbs.

“Ya like it?” Reno remained focused on the TV and the control pad in his hands, but he smiled nonetheless at the success. Cloud belched in response.

Before he was gripped with pain again, he used the opportunity to scoot over onto the couch and lean up against Reno while he played his game. Reno lifted his arm so he could move in closer, and kissed him on the top of his head before getting back to his game.

When the cramps slowly began to make their way back, Cloud took to bed early.

He woke up a few hours later, with Reno pressed up against him, his hard dick against his back, sleeping. The warmth from him soothed his cramping.

Cloud shifted only slightly, rousing Reno, who moved away to turn on his other side.

“Don’t,” Cloud moaned. “It feels good like this.”

Reno settled back down again, and slid his hands around Cloud, pressing his palms into his abdomen softly. His cock moved up against Cloud’s spine. 

“Like this?” He nosed into the back of Cloud’s neck, and slid his tongue against his ear. 

Cloud was already hardly capable of talking. All of the resources in his body were reserved to fighting the pain; now it was mixing with arousal, and the fog in his head intensified. He felt a strange, new tingle in his upper thighs that traveled up to his belly.

“I’m bleeding, Reno,” he said, even as he arched into Reno’s crotch. “We’ll make a mess.”

“Who gives a shit?” Reno pulled off his pants and pressed against Cloud again, fully hard. “It’s just blood.”

Cloud didn’t put up much of a fight. He let Reno pull his tights and panties down--pad attached to it--and fling them onto the floor.

“Reno,” he whined, limp and boneless as Reno slid his arms back around him, skin to skin, his fingers tracing the scars on his chest. 

“Ssh.” 

He melted back against him, waited for Reno’s exhale when he slid into his cunt, and said nothing else.

It felt different. It hurt, but teased him so well. Blood was a unique lubricant. He thought he would feel sick, but the heat from Reno’s body and the way that his cock, blunted and heavy, massaged him from the inside felt so fucking nice, and he regretted that he’d been too prudish to do this before.

“Reno,” he said again, but in a mewling way that was so unlike him. Reno tensed up inside him.

“You’re so fucking warm,” Reno gasped in his ear. The closer he came to his climax, the less gentle he was. He shifted his grip so that he had a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, moving back so that he could see his cock working between their bloodied thighs.

“And I swear you’re fucking tighter.” 

Cloud smiled, breathing heavily on his side, and put everything into squeezing his cunt for Reno when he heard that. He loved it when he called him tight. It was so foul, so filthy, and so Reno.

Reno hissed, swore, clutched at Cloud’s shoulder, railing into him, ready to come. Cloud closed his eyes and enjoyed the dull, sweet impact of each thrust. 

When they finished, the mess was everywhere: blood in Cloud’s hair, blood on his neck, blood on the front of his chest, on his back, ass, all over the sheets, and their fingers.

Reno pulled out of him as if there were no mess at all.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Cloud turned to him and smiled, but then realized that there was no pain anymore: not in his lower back, not in his abdomen, not even any pressure in his vagina from blood passing. 

The horniness had come from nowhere. He felt _too_ well. 

“You dirty...”

Reno stuck his tongue out at Cloud and then rolled off the bed for the bathroom.

Cloud sat up straight in their bloodied mess of a bed. 

“I knew you put something in that piss soup!”


End file.
